Office Romance
by S. McIntosh
Summary: A forbidden love or occasional lust? Maes and Roy have been doing certain activities for quite a while. Will Roy break it off or let it ride?


**Hello, my pretties. Yes, this is another one shot. Yes, I have three others projects I should be finishing. Yes, I know I haven't updated Accidents Happen in about a week. Yes, I care. A little. Kind of. Anyway. I am in the process of writing chapters for Amnesia and Accidents Happen; I've been a little stressed lately with school and stuff, so I started a few one shots to help soothe my mind. And I still have major writer's block for Accidents Happen; I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen.**

**Quick run down of this; it's Mustang and Hughes. It's rated M because of some of the content. It's full on lemon, just a little. And... Yeah. That's about it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Maes, you're married." As the words pass my lips, I know immediately he's not listening. It had been like this for a month now; we would be talking, in my office, and things would start to get... Intimate. A touch there, a smile here. It started at innocent flirting and quickly changed to licking and kissing and biting. My eyes flutter closed as I feel his lips trace the elegant curve of my collar bone. He always knows the right places to touch.<p>

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Roy..." His voice takes on a seductive pur as he pulls me into his lap, his hands fluttering around my waist. And his eyes... Oh God, his eyes. Full of lust with an edge teetering on dangerous and alluring. My hands slide over his shoulders and loop around his neck, my body leaning forward on it's own accord.

"Maes, we shouldn't be doing this..."

"Loosen up a little. The fun has only just begun." His fingers work up my sides, sliding over my chest, nimbly undoing the buttons of my uniform jacket. The door's locked, of course, but still... I can't help but feel that someone is going to open it and find us. But even so, the adrenaline kick of being caught... It's so pleasuring. I lean further into him, our foreheads touching, and shed off my coat. I toss it to the floor, my legs straddling his waist loosely. A blush sweeps over my cheeks as I feel his hands slide down my back, passed the waist band of my pants, to my backside.

A mischievous chuckle escapes him and he swats it, a devious smirk flashing across his features. "Are you disobeying orders, Roy?"

As if a switch has been flicked on inside me, I adopt his sexy, teasing demeanor. My fingers drag along his chest and I hook them through his belt loops, my tongue lightly tracing against his cheek bone. If it's feisty he wants, its feisty he gets. "Will I be punished?"

"Only if you've been really dirty..." He swats my backside again and I press my hips against his, teasing him with a slow grinding, my tongue dragging to the base of his neck. I pull it back up to his ear and nibble the lobe passionately, a soft whisper coming from me.

"I've been very dirty." I press my lips to his ear, speeding up the grinding. I can feel a bulge poking against my inner thigh and a smirk pulls at my lips. He's so easy to turn on.

"I suppose I have to." He mocks a sigh and presses me back against the faux leather couch, his hands working across my shirt. I suppress a giggle as his hands tickle my stomach, teasing me.

"Maes, you're such a tease." I nibble his ear again, the tip of my tongue prodding it gently. My hands rest on his thighs as he finally unbuttons my shirt and is now working on my pants.

"Did you expect anything else?" He presses kisses to my chest as he works down my chest and tugs off my pants. I smile and pull him back up before he can go any further. "Now who's the tease?"

"Did you expect anything else?" I purr as I mock him, rolling so I'm now on top. I knead my hand slowly on his hardening crotch, my tongue slowly sliding and wetting my lips. Maes tries to speak but it's inaudible over his small noises of pleasure. I lean down so our noses our touching and replace my hand with my hips, slowly speeding up.

"Roy-" I cut him off as I press my lips against his, prodding his lips with my tongue. I suppress a smile as he parts his lips, allowing me entry. After a few moments I start unzipping his pants and pull them down, going slow. I can hear his breathing heighten; I know the anticipation is killing him.

"Mm, are you ready, Maes?" I trail my tongue down his exposed chest, just above his hips. I rest my lips there and peer up at him, smiling as I see his cheeks flushed already. "Doesn't seem like you are."

"I am, I am." He rests his hands on my shoulders and starts massaging them slowly. I pull down his boxers and press a kiss to his tip, slowly sliding my mouth around it. I can hear him breathing slowly and trying to get his cheeks back to normal. I speed up my pace, my tongue pressing hard against his sensitive tip, my nails digging into his thighs as I hear him saying my name over and over. "Roy- Roy!"

I roughen my pace, my nails dragging down his thighs as he reaches his climax. I slide my tongue over it once more before crawling back up his body and resting on his chest. I press my lips to his, smiling as he runs his hands slowly up and down my sides.


End file.
